Negocios
by MissAndrew
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Candy se decidiera a proponerle un negocio al respetable Sr Andrew? mejor aun... ¿que negocio podria proponerle nuestro amado principe a su pupila? interesante... muy interesante...


La noche estaba ya cayendo en la elegante mansión de Lakewood, que desde hacia unas semanas hospedaba a un gracioso y apuesto vaquero…

**- Tom, que bueno verte, Candy se fue ya a su habitación, ¿podrías entregarle esta carta por favor? es urgente**

**- claro Albert, ¿ahora mismo?**

- **sí, ahora mismo, gracias Tom **- Albert se dio la media vuelta y fingió irse, pero se quedo a la vuelta del corredor esperando ver que sucedía, Tom se dirigió a la alcoba de Candy y toco la puerta pero no espero respuesta y abrió sin contemplación alguna

**- Toooom!!! Sal de mi cuarto ¡¡¡¡¡ahora mismo!!!!!!!**

**- lo siento Candy, solo te vine a...**

**- ¡¡¡¡que salgas ya!!!!**

**- pero Candy, ¿qué te pasa? es solo una pijama**

**- ¡¡cállate Tom y termina de salir!!!**

Albert entro en la habitación alarmado por los gritos descontrolados de su pequeña, Candy estaba totalmente roja y se cubría el cuerpo como si estuviese desnuda

**- que** **pasa Candy???? ¿¿Estás bien???**

**- Albert, dile a Tom que salga de mi habitación**

**- cálmate pequeña, Tom es tu hermano ¿no??** - le dijo mientras se dirigía a la cama para tomar la bata de Candy, se acerco a ella y la ayudo a taparse ante la mirada atónita de Tom - **no tiene nada de malo que tu hermano entre a tu recamara, el jamás te miraría de manera inapropiada**

**- claro Candy **- agrego Tom, aun desconcertado - **al igual que Albert, ¿no es así?** - le dirigió una mirada retadora al rubio, quien lo ignoro

**- claro... ves Candy, todo está bien, cálmate**

Esto era inconcebible para Tom, él era el hermano, sin embargo Candy sentía más confianza con aquel tipo, a quien, no solo le permitía verla y arroparla sino que solo bastaban unas palabras suyas para que la chica se tranquilizara y terminara cediendo - _vaya escena! _- pensó Tom y salió de la recamara indignado

**- lo siento Candy, de haber sabido que esto pasaría hubiera venido yo mismo a darte la… noticia…. **

Los ojos de Albert se posaron incrédulos en los de Candy, mas ella no se dio cuenta del detalle

**- ¿qué noticia?** – no hubo respuesta, Albert se debatía con el mismo, pensado en lo que acababa de ocurrir, es que ¿acaso era verdad que Candy tenía más confianza con el que con cualquier otra persona? De ser así, ¿por qué?... – **¡Albert! ¿Que noticia?**

**- me, me voy, salgo en un momento para chicago, volveré en unos días – **la voz del rubio tenia impresa cierta emoción que Candy no supo interpretar, y que por ende, la alarmó.

**- pero, pero, ¿¿porqué??? ¿¿Ha pasado algo Albert???**

**- no pequeña, es solo que me ha llegado una invitación, ya sabes, una de esas a las que no puedes** **decir que no** – repentinamente su voy cambio a fastidio y cansancio, por lo que la joven enfermera entendió perfectamente a donde iba.

**- ah, ya veo, otra chica ¿no?**

**- ¿¿perdón????** - dijo tragando saliva

**- sí, quieren presentarte a alguna otra chica de buena familia para terminar casándolos en un par** **de meses**

**- jajajajajaja, pero que cosas dices Candy****!!** _- ¿celos??-_ Albert sonrió para sus adentros, enormemente…

**- no es la primera vez que vas a una de esas reuniones Albert, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?**

**- está bien pequeña, tienes razón... de eso se trata, y lo siento, de verdad no quisiera ir, pero debo hacerlo**

**- mmm, no, no debes hacerlo...** - dijo Candy con una risita picara

- **ah ¿no? ¿Y cómo es eso?** – la intriga iba en aumento…

**- bueno, ¿recuerdas el día de campo que cancelaste, y que aun me debes, por cierto, para ir a uno** **de esos negocios ineludibles???**

**- siiii, pero esto no es lo mismo Candy, ¡no puedo mentir!! Eso no es de caballeros**

- **pues no tienes que mentir...-** Candy noto la cara de confusión del guapo rubio y finalmente agrego - **realmente hay un negocio muy importante que tiene que atender Sr Andrew**

**- ¿ah sí? ¿Y con quien voy a negociar, si se puede saber???**

**- conmigo** - finalizo esbozando una gran sonrisa, Albert no lo podía creer, esa chiquilla picara siempre tenía una respuesta, pero la propuesta era tentadora y no se daría el lujo de rechazarla

**- entonces dígame Srita White, ¿cuál es ese negocio tan importante?**

**- no Sr Andrew, hay protocolos que seguir, primero cancele ese compromiso en chicago, y mañana nos reuniremos después de la cena para discutirlo, ¿le parece? **

_acaso eso que veo es coqueteria???? - _el guapisimo rubio no lo podia creer, pero sin duda estaba pasando, era demasiado obvio como para no notarlo, y eso le hinchaba el corazon de esperanza

**- me parece... entonces hasta mañana Srita White... que descanse -** se despidió con una coqueta reverencia y un caballeroso beso en la mano de Candy antes de salir de la habitación.

Candy apenas podía creer lo que acababa de pasar y Albert estaba recargado tras la puerta con una gran sonrisa, entre lo que había descubierto y lo que acababa de ocurrir, el corazón de Albert estaba a punto de salirse de la emoción, entonces no se pudo contener y volvió a tocar a la puerta

**- adelante**

**- ya que terminaste de despedir a tu futuro socio, quiero darte las buenas noches...** - ninguno de los dos podía reprimir la sonrisa juguetona que provocaba aquella "puesta en escena"

Candy no dijo nada, su mirada lo decía todo, estaba satisfecha de lograr su objetivo. Albert se acerco a la pequeña pecosa y, emocionado como estaba, se atrevió a rodear su cintura suavemente mientras le hablaba muy cerca al oído:

**- eres una pequeña traviesa, ¿lo sabías?** - el aliento de Albert en su oído y su cuello provocaba en Candy unas extrañas cosquillas que recorrían todo su cuerpo

**- sí, pero te agradan mis travesuras...**

* * *

**- buenas noches Srita White, tome asiento por favor**

**- buenas noches Sr Andrew, gracias**

**- y bien, me gustaría ir al punto, si a usted le parece bien, escucho su propuesta**

**-¡perfecto! entonces debo decirle que primero expondré mis condiciones...** - Albert estaba a la expectativa y la inteligente rubia se moría de la diversión - **usted deberá comprometerse a permanecer a mi lado... únicamente... a mi lado… siempre.**

**- y se puede saber qué es lo que ofrece usted a cambio Srita White??**

- **bueno, yo le ofrezco... yo le ofrezco mi vida** - Albert, quien no había perdido detalle de los movimientos y palabras de la chica, no tardo en notar que esas no eran las palabras que Candy tenía planeado pronunciar, así que, como todo un hombre de negocios experimentado, presiono a la chica para que lo dijera

**- esa no me parece una buena oferta, le recuerdo Srita, que técnicamente yo tengo su vida en mis manos, así lo indica un contrato de adopción, así que si tiene alguna otra oferta...** - Albert espero un momento, pero al ver que no había respuesta por parte de la tímida muchacha, decidió levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la puerta como ultima medida de presion - **bueno, si eso es lo único que me puede ofrecer, creo que hemos terminado Srita White, fue un...**

**- mi corazón... **- se apresuro a decir antes que Albert abriera la puerta del despacho

**- perdón, ¿dijo algo****?** - Albert no estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente, así que se acerco a Candy y se paro frente a ella

- **mi corazón, te ofrezco… todo, mi corazón** - Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa y las palabras salían entrecortadamente de su hermosa y rosa boca, no se atrevía a mirar a Albert a los ojos.

Albert observaba estupefacto el rostro de Candy, detalle a detalle, pudo notar sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillantes, sus labios temblando ligeramente. El apuesto caballero tomo a su princesa de la mano para incitarla a levantarse y así quedar frente a frente, su corazón estaba descontrolado, podría haber brincado de gusto al escuchar esas palabras tan soñadas, podría haber elevado a Candy por los aires dando vueltas y vueltas sin parar, hubiera podido hacer tantas cosas, Candy acababa de decirle que su corazón era suyo, que su... ¿amor, era suyo?... tenía que preguntar:

**- ¿estás segura de tus palabras Candy? una vez firmado el contrato, no habrá marcha atrás, ¡te lo advierto!**

Tímidamente, la muchacha elevo la mirada hasta cruzarla con ese mágico azul, lleno de sorpresa y expectación, lleno de alegría y a la vez de temor, a ese hermoso cielo que la hacía temblar, que la llenaba de paz, de amor… si, de amor…

**- y, dígame Sr Andrew… ¿donde hay que firmar???**

**- aquí...** – las miradas más intensas que nunca… la respiración fuera de lo normal… un temblor inesperado, incontrolable, fueron el preámbulo para un lento y mágico acercamiento… sin saber cómo ni cuándo, sus ojos se cerraron, sus narices se rozaron, y entonces, una cálida sensación inundo sus sentidos, como un delicioso cosquilleo, un cosquilleo que nació en su boca, que provoco un estruendoso y cálido estallido en su corazón y que siguió recorriendo su cuerpo al tiempo que iba robándoles las fuerzas de permanecer en pie, para después golpear fuertemente su estomago y clavarse en el...

* * *

**- buenos días Albert, ¿cómo dormiste?** - Candy estaba sumamente emocionada con lo sucedido la noche anterior, aun no lo podía creer, no había conseguido dormir a causa de las miles de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago y en su pecho, y he ahí la razón de que, increíblemente, fuera la primera en llegar al comedor.

**- maravillosamente, ¿y tú?** - Albert se veía sumamente feliz, pero aun así no saludo a Candy como ella esperaba, simplemente se limito a sentarse a la mesa y sonreír con una de esas sonrisas que lo iluminan todo.

- **bueno, pase una noche esplendida** – el entusiasmo en la voz de la chica fue en decadencia, pero eso no inmuto al apuesto y decidido rubio ¡así serian las cosas!

**- y Tom?**

**- se marcho muy temprano, dijo que llegaría tarde - **_¿Cómo es posible tanta frialdad? ¿Qué pasa__ contigo Albert?_

- **muy bien** – fue el único comentario, podía adivinar lo que su princesa pensaba, pero no quiso decir más.

Candy y Albert se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras servían el desayuno, comenzaron aun en silencio, pero Candy sentía que la desconcertante actitud de Albert la quemaba

**- Albert quiero...**

**- Sr Andrew para usted** - interrumpió fríamente

**- ¿perdón? - **dijo aun mas desconcertada

**- no le he dado la confianza para tutearme Srita White**

**- lo siento Sr Andrew, no volverá a ocurrir** - la picara mirada de Albert despejo la duda - _"aprendes muy rápido mi tramposo caballero_" - pensó divertida - **y dígame, ¿qué proyecto viene a presentarme hoy??**

**- bueno, le propongo terminar el desayuno y ya lo hablaremos después**

**- ¡perfecto!**

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, pero en un agradable ambiente de complicidad y muchas picaras risitas.

* * *

Después del desayuno, la nueva y feliz pareja se dirigió a la pequeña sala de estar para tomar ahí el té y discutir el nuevo "negocio"

**- y bien, espero sus condiciones Sr Andrew**

**- quiero que me entregue su apellido** – Albert sonaba frio e impersonal, lo cual hizo sentir a Candy como si callera de un precipicio

**- ¿mi apellido?**

**- Así es, usted lleva como segundo apellido el de los Andrew, y lo quiero de regreso**

**- bien, pero dígame, ¿¿que ofrece usted a cambio?? –** la rubia tenía el corazón en la garganta, pero no quería perder la esperanza de que esta petición tuviera una buena explicación

**- yo, Srita White…** - empezó a hablar mientras sacaba de su saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro **– le ofrezco reemplazar el único apellido que le quede con el mío propio, le ofrezco mi vida y mi corazón** – dijo al momento que se arrodillaba frente a ella e iba abriendo lentamente la cajita, descubriendo así un magnifico anillo de compromiso, para continuar diciendo… - **le ofrezco todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy, pongo a sus pies todo mi poder, y en sus manos todos mis sueños y anhelos, a su servicio mis aciertos, mis virtudes, mis desvelos, mis cuidados y mi esmero… pongo ante usted y solo para usted… todo mi amor…**

**- A-Albert….** – la linda pecosa no podía salir de su asombro, estaba totalmente paralizada y atontada ante cada palabra tan hermosamente pronunciada por el hombre más dulce y gentil que hubiera conocido – **yo…** - en ese momento Candy recordó el sentimiento que le había apretado el estomago hacia unos minutos – _que cruel fuiste Albert_ – pensó la chica, y decidió poner la misma cara de frialdad que le mostrara antes su príncipe – **ofrece demasiado, no lo cree Sr Andrew?**

**- no…** - Albert no lo podía creer… le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, y más que eso, le estaba entregando todo su ser, y ella lo miraba como si le estuviera regalando un gatito – _si fuera gatito estaría más emocionada_ – pensó tristemente el rubio – _es que acaso no me quieres Candy? ¿Es que acaso entendí mal todo lo que sucedió anoche?_ – sus ojos se cristalizaron ante la idea, pero Candy ni siquiera lo veía, aquel verde mirar estaba perdido en algún punto del salón - **no, no es demasiado… porque nada de lo que acabo de mencionar tendría sentido sin ti… porque** **todos mis pensamientos, mis acciones, mis palabras, mis sentimientos… todo lo mejor de mí, te** **pertenece… te lo he dado, desde hace muchos años, y si tú te vas, te lo llevas todo… es por ti que todo lo que hago, lo hago con amor, en todas las áreas de mi vida… mi familia, mis amigos, mis pasatiempos, incluso mi trabajo y mis posesiones… yo mismo… y qué decir de ti, que es lo que más he cuidado y protegido… todo lo he hecho con alegría y con amor… porque sé que todo eso, es para ti… porque TE AMO!!!**

Candy había ido bajando la cabeza mientras Albert hablaba, había cerrado sus ojos fuertemente, evitando cruzarse con los ojos de él… no pensaba nada, solo escuchaba cada palabra con el corazón, y ahí mismo las guardaba…

_Está luchando consigo misma… no sabe como decirme que no es eso lo que quiere… no sabe como decirme que ella no me ama a mi… - _Albert estaba destrozado, sus ojos, antes cristalinos, ahora estaban totalmente inundados en lagrimas, había abierto por fin su corazón, ¿y para qué?...

Veía el anillo entre sus dedos y sentía la sangre hervirle de la pena y el coraje consigo mismo, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Candy levanto la cara y abrió lentamente los ojos

**¡Albert!** - grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos azules ligeramente hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto

**Lo siento pequeña, yo…**

**Albert…** - no pudo soportar el dolor de ver esos ojos y se lanzo a abrazarlo, lo apretaba fuertemente, como queriendo borrar cada lagrima, mientras ella misma lloraba desconsoladamente

**No llores mi pequeña princesa… por favor no llores…**

**Espere con ansiedad esas dos palabras… las espere por tanto tiempo, las esperaba aun sin saberlo… y ahora que las escucho… después de todas esas bellas declaraciones, después de dar tu alma en cada palabra… un te amo, me parece tan simple y tan vacio, tan falto de expresión… no es suficiente… un simple te amo no es suficiente para encerrar todo lo que tú sientes y que yo jamás hubiera imaginado…**

**¿Por eso es qué lloras hermosa???**

**Es que tu no entiendes… como te voy a decir ahora que te amo?… si ese te amo no va a decirte todo lo que siento, no va a hacerte saber todas las noches que he soñado con estar entre tus brazos, o las noches que no he dormido por saber que mis sueños no son realidad… un tonto te amo no te va a decir cuán importante e indispensable eres en mi vida desde que te conocí, que no importa lo que tenga a tu lado o deje de tener, sino que tu estas ahí… ni tampoco te va a hacer sentir la emoción que me causa saberte mío, ni el dolor que me provoca el ver tus ojos bañados en llanto, un dolor que duele más que mi propio dolor ante mis fracasos… como te voy a hacer saber que yo también vivo para ti, que no hay para mi lugar más seguro que tus brazos, ni sensación más hermosa que tus labios… que no hay verdad más grande en este mundo que el amor que siento por ti…**

Albert sonrió ampliamente…

**Pequeña… no necesitas que un te amo me lo diga… ya lo dijiste tu**… - ambos rieron quedamente entre el llanto y se abrazaron aun mas fuerte – **aparte, las palabras por sí mismas nunca van a expresar todo lo que se siente… sino que son las acciones las que harán saber al ser amado, cuanto es que se le ama…**

**Entonces…** - la hermosa y llorona rubia se separo despacio de su único amor, levanto lentamente su mano, abrió un poco los dedos apartando graciosamente el dedo anular de todos los demás… **- acepto el trato Sr Andrew…**

Albert, que tenia a Candy abrazada por la cintura, sonrió ampliamente e instantáneamente sus ojos recobraron el maravilloso brillo que Candy tanto amaba, tomo la mano de su princesa y deslizo suavemente el anillo en su dedo, se acerco a ella lentamente y observo como Candy iba cerrando los ojos mientras sus hermosos y pequeños labios empezaban a temblar, sintió la respiración de la chica acelerarse…

- _vaya que es hermosa_ - pensó.

Como deseaba esos labios, moría por volver a besarlos, por volver a saborearlos, eran simplemente deliciosos, pero no, no lo hizo, Albert se dedico a observarlos mientras los rozaba delicadamente con los suyos, mientras grababa cada detalle de ellos al momento que los recorría con el suave y apenas perceptible contacto.

_"¿¿Por qué no me besas??"_ - Candy se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras trataba de alcanzar los labios de aquel juguetón, sin éxito alguno, los labios entreabiertos se tocaban, se rozaban, pero el ansiado beso no llegaba. Candy se sentía deliciosamente desesperada, y eso era lo que Albert buscaba.

_"me encanta sentirte temblar entre mis brazos, ver tus labios buscándome ansiosamente, tus manos apretando mi espalda, tus uñas encajándose suavemente en mi piel... saber que me deseas como yo te deseo a ti..."_

Por fin Candy ya no pudo mas, con un rápido movimiento aprisiono el labio inferior de Albert con sus dientes, lo mordisqueo suavemente sin soltarlo hasta que estuvo segura de que no se volvería a escapar.

La repentina reacción de Candy sorprendió al apuesto rubio, pero las sutilmente dolorosas caricias que le siguieron lograron encender en él una sensación inesperada e incontrolable. Comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, ella respondió igual y sin darse cuenta como, terminaron recostados en la alfombra.

…El sol sobre la luna, luchando por controlarse, por ser un caballero, pero quemándose por dentro...

…La luna bajo el sol, tímida y encantadora, llenándose de ese calor envolvente que la iluminaba, que la incitaba...

* * *

FIN

* * *

* * *

Lamento desilusionarlas chicas, pero Albert, MI ALBERT, es el más dulce y tierno de los caballeros, pero no quise ser yo quien rompiera el encanto... XD

espero les haya gustado, espero sus reviews para cualkier keja o sugerencia XP


End file.
